


xotso'cil (Revelation)

by tinsnip



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardassian, Deep Dish Nine, Kardasi, M/M, Rainbows, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a rainbow find its way into a basement apartment? It must mean something... but what?</p><p><a href="http://cosmictuesdays.tumblr.com">cosmictuesdays</a> (aka <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah">Hannah</a>) and I were talking about how DD9 Julian might love to wear tie-dye, and how Garak might make him a set of riotously-coloured pyjamas as a special request, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Hence: this. Rather fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	xotso'cil (Revelation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



There was a rainbow in his bed.

That was something impossible. Given his basement apartment, given the tiny window that peered at the outside world, given the thin quality of light that found its way in, there should have been no way that a rainbow could have made any kind of home there.

Still… there it was, arced across the bed, and he sat next to it and worked his toes into the sheets and smiled, thinking about incongruities.

A rainbow seemed like a simple thing: a collection of colours, a trick of the light. But there was more to a rainbow than that. A rainbow was also the words used to describe it, wasn’t it: just as simple or as complex as those words made it.

“Rainbow,” said Standard.

 _“Revelation,”_ said Kardasi.

Each word seemed simple enough, but when one looked behind the word itself, one found the story.

A rainbow is simple, said Standard. Just an arch in the sky, seen after the rain. It’s almost as common as the rain itself. Not _frequent,_ exactly, but not remarkable either. Look at it. Enjoy it. Smile. Tell someone, if you like, but then go on about your day. Nothing significant has happened.

A revelation is astounding, said Kardasi. Seen only in the sky after one of the desert’s rare spouts of rain, and not just any rain, not the typical ferocious torrent that fell in a span of minutes and left the ground flooded and the air muggy-thick. No, this rain had to fall slowly, carefully, leaving water in the air to catch secrets and spin colour from nothing. You might see a revelation every few years, if you happened to be in the right place at the right time, if you were paying close attention. You would stand, open-mouthed, and marvel at the startling sky. You would certainly tell friends and neighbours. You would carry the sight close to your heart, thinking of it often, trying to remember exactly how red had shaded to orange to yellow to green…

Rainbow, said Standard. Once again, the sun and rain have worked together to produce something beautiful. What a kind, fertile world this is!

 _Revelation,_ said Kardasi. Ra’ajev has unbent slightly, has softened her harsh glare. There is a hint of a smile around her mouth. Take it in. You won’t see it often. Treasure it. Remember it. Even the sun, intense and fiery and never-ceasing, can love.

His musings were broken by the soft sound of the rainbow next to him, stirring and stretching in sleep. Garak watched its arch, watched how it fell across a long, too-thin body; how it wrapped itself around slender arms and blanket-tangled legs; how it clashed in every possible way with the dim, quiet serenity of his basement room.

 _There is a revelation in my bed,_ he thought to himself, smiling at his bad poetry, at his evidence of love.

**Author's Note:**

> xotso'cil translates, literally, to emerging-truth. Figuratively, it translates to revelation.


End file.
